This invention relates generally to aquariums, and more particularly, to an improved wall mounted aquarium.
An advantage of the instant invention is that the aquarium may be wall mounted in a picturesque setting, and that setting may be changed with facility, as desired. It is another advantage of the invention that the aquarium is slidably mounted in its wall mounting, and may be easily removed therefrom for servicing.